


Fireproof

by Cgest



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby, Fic, M/M, RPF, Slash, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, preg, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has just discovered the news of Louis's betrayal with Briana Jungwirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate Shapiro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kate+Shapiro).



Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to choke back a sob. 

He knew that leaving One Direction was hard, that hurting Louis was something he could never forgive himself for, but what Louis had done was the ultimate betrayal. 

Not only was Louis physically intimate with someone else, it was a fucking girl. Louis had sex with a woman, and Zayn couldn't wrap his head around it. He felt like vomiting and shitting at the same time, his body didn't know which to do first. Zayn looked down at his phone to see a text from Louis. 

L: Aye I'm here let me in. 

Zayn heard Louis pounding at the door of his flat. He turned Sam Smith louder and tried to drown him out. His cries of "ZAYN OPEN THE DOOR, I LOVE YOU" seemed like false lies. He remembered when they were in Peru, climbing Machu Picchu hand in hand, their bodyguards forming a force field around them. They passed around a joint idly between them, inhaling the full depth of their lungs and taking in the different colors around them. The world could be beautiful, Zayn thought. 

"You know, mate, I'm so glad that we're here, you know, like, together yeah?" Louis said between puffs. Zayn looked back at Louis, smiling bashfully. "Yeah, yeah man me too." Zayn wasn't one for admitting his emotions. He knew Perrie would be furious if she found out that Zayn was fucking Louis again. He didn't even care really, Perrie was just supposed to be his skirt, but she got so hellbent on believing that they were real. Nothing was ever real to Zayn. Sometimes not even Louis. 

Zayn was brought back to reality when his phone started blaring Bob Marley's "Get Up, Stand Up." It was Louis calling him this time, he had grown tired of the non-responsive texts guessed Zayn. 

Zayn answered in a gruff tone. "Yeah?" 

Louis was sobbing. "Please mate please just open the door I didn't mean it please just let me in." 

Zayn hung up and walked over to his front door. He opened it to find Louis in a half crouch, hugging his arms around himself, choking back tears. Louis stood up and looked at Zayn, a fresh tear streaming down his cheek. 

"Well, might as well come in then." 

Louis strode inside of Zayn's flat. It was just like he remembered it last. Sketch books and cans of spray paint strewn about. A gold MacBook on a coffee table with cigarette butts overflowing an ashtray. 

"Zayn, Zayn please...I.." Zayn had enough. He had enough of Louis crying, he had enough of everyone's lies. Zayn wished he could charter a jet to a private island and never come back. He'd load the plane up with all the spray paint he could buy from a Home Depot without getting too suspicious. He never really ate much so he figured he could survive on Cheetos alone. Yeah, just a plane full of spray paint and Cheetos, no friends, no family, Zayn didn't need any of it. He'd be glad to get away from Perrie too. 

"No, Louie you listen. I've had so much of it. Just all the lies and the bullshit. Fake people everywhere I go. Why her? Why not Eleanor? At least Eleanor knew about us. At least Eleanor loved us both, we could have all been happy, we could have been together and a family and you fucking THREW IT ALL AWAY ON SOME FAME HUNGRY SLUT." 

Louis was back to crying and Zayn wanted to punch a wall. Zayn wished he would have kept ignoring the door. He wondered if his dealer was around later and had any Quaaludes. Zayn wanted to forget he even existed. He made a mental note to call him as soon as he was done kicking Louis out. 

Louis stopped crying and tried to take a deep breath to say something back, but Zayn wouldn't let him. 

"God, Louie, you're my best mate, you're my everything. I fucking loved you, I still love you, god it hurts so much Louis. Do you have any idea? Do you have any idea what you've done?" 

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LEFT FIRST, ZAYN, YOU DID THIS, NOT ME." Louis couldn't stop crying now. His shouting the last straw for him to go completely mental. But he was right, Zayn did leave first. He broke Louis's heart first, so why should Louis not get his proper revenge? 

Zayn wanted that baby to be his though. He wanted to raise a family with Louis. Grow old somewhere around Nantucket, decorate the house for Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Cuddle up by fires in the winter. Make love when their children were sleeping. Zayn was so bitter that now it'd never happen. Louis would have to keep parading around a lie. He'd have to settle down with Briana. 

Zayn didn't know what happened next, he wasn't thinking, or maybe he was. He grabbed Louis by the wrist and crashed his mouth on to his, the salt from both of their tears mixed in with their kiss. Louis cupped the back of Zayn's neck with his hand lowering him down onto the plush burgundy couch. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like years, but Zayn was sure it was only mere seconds, before he broke free from Louis. 

"I just, I love you, Louis, don't you love me?" 

Louis felt his heart breaking into a million pieces, because while he did love Zayn, he wanted to do right by Briana. She threatened to tell The Sun everything if Louis wasn't with her and only her. He tried asking Eleanor what to do, but she too felt heartbroken and betrayed. Even Harry was ignoring Louis's calls. He had nowhere to turn to, and no one to ask what to do. 

"Zayn I, I do, you, you know that, but, we just can't anymore. It was fun you know? For five years we had each other, five years I'd never give back for anything."

Zayn knew that this was coming to an end. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew it. Louis scrambled to make their time last longer. 

"You still have Amazon Prime lad?" 

Out of all the things Louis wanted to know of Zayn it was that? Zayn gave a curious look and said, "Yeah, mate, why?"

"Let's just have a laugh for old times sake. We'll order a pizza, watch Degrassi, I just want one more night of normal."

Zayn wanted to have the rest of their lives together, but he was okay with just one more night. The familiar theme song to Degrassi started to play, and all Zayn could do was laugh, laugh away all of his pain, his fears, his anger. He laughed until he couldn't breathe. 

Louis hummed along. 

"Whatever it takes, you know I can make it through. If I hold up, I know I can make it through."


End file.
